


Transformers: Legacy of the Primes

by Vigilante_Bardock



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilante_Bardock/pseuds/Vigilante_Bardock
Summary: When a boy named Isaiah Valenzuela finds out that he is the reincarnation of Optimus Prime and 15 others are just like him how will he endure? And can they stop the rise of Unicron as well as prevent nosy female reporter Bethany Ogawa from finding out their secret?
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. I can explain

It all started when I woke up with a huge headache on the day that changed my life. I had just woken up from a really weird dream and was running late for school. I ran out the door with a huge bag of Shinomura jalapenos in tow behind me. "Wait up!" I screamed as I tried to catch up to my friend, Lacus Webb.

"Why so you can get a head start?" she inquired as she lifted her leg out with the intention of tripping me. She did this successfully with my face hitting the ground.

"Hey!" I screamed as I got up and continued to run after her. "What was that for, Lacus?" I asked as we entered the bus and started to board the bus.

"You know me," she replied, "I don't like losing when it comes to boys. Especially you!" Lacus said as she pinched my cheek playfully. I motioned it away.

"That's really annoying, you know that right?" I asked as we sat down together. Lacus and I had been really good friends since preschool so our relationship could be described as complicated.

We continued to talk until we got to Roosevelt High and walk to our first class.

"Hey, 4!" I heard an all too familiar voice say behind.

"Yeah?" I answered as I turned around to see her face. The bane of my existence: Bethany Ogawa.

"Wanna hear my new report?" she smirked as she grabbed my backpack and started to run with it.

"Hey!" I screamed as I ran after her, "Give that back, Bethany!" I screamed as she ran towards the girl locker room and threw my backpack in there,

"No!" I screamed as I saw what she did to it.

"Now that'll make headlines in the Cheetah Prowler, wouldn't you agree 4?" She saw the look of anger on my face, "Looks like you'll have some trouble with that 4," She finished, giving me a pouting face before smiling and walking to class. I forgot to say something. The reason she calls me 4 is not because I like Divergent, it's because of my initials: IV. That's the roman numeral for 4. Anyways there were 2 ways I could do this: Get Lacus to retrieve it for me or .....ugh. Shaking my head I did what I had to do: I contacted Lacus and asked her if she had any spare clothes and a black wig.

When she delivered them, she had a pretty basic idea of what I was going to do so she gave me a pretty good warning: "Try not to use your falsetto voice, be silent the entire time" Nodding, I changed and went to retrieve my backpack.

I snuck in there without anyone noticing at first but when I tried to leave, I heard someone say, "I've never seen you around here before!" I turned around, seeing who it was. It was one of the Citrus girls, Minerva Citrus.

I just waved my hand, smiling a sheepish grin and tried to leave the locker room until another Citrus, Persephone, blocked my way and said, "What's your name?" I backed a few paces before bumping into the final sister, Hope. I decided to make a very specific notion: I pointed to my throat making the notion that my throat wasn't feeling very well. When I thought they understood, I left the locker room and thought my troubles were finally over until I heard a camera click and a flash. I turned my head and saw Lacus with a camera.

"Sorry," She said, " I just wanted a picture of you looked like in drag!" I gave her an I'm gonna get you for this one day look. I sighed, got up and went to the bathroom. A lot of guys were wondering what the heck a girl was doing in the men's bathroom.


	2. Daily Life

“Have you seen a girl that had black hair?” Hope asked as I rearranged the books on the shelf. I turned to face her. 

“I see a lot of girls that have black hair” I replied, “be specific.” Grumbling, she pulled out a picture on his phone showing the girl. As soon as I looked at it, I wished I hadn’t looked because I recognized who it was right away. 

“You know her?” Hope inquired, seeing the shock in my eyes.

“Yeah….” I replied as I went to the next row of shelves. I knew who she was alright. That girl on the phone was me. Taken from the time when I came out of the locker room with my backpack. 

“Do you think you can talk to her about me inviting her on a sleepover? What?!?!!?!?! She wanted to invite me?!?! If only she knew the truth! 

“Um…sure?” I shuddered as she said thanks and walked off. This was not good. Hope wanted to talk to the girl on the phone. That’s just great. I would have to tell her the truth about the girl on her phone. Shaking my head, I walked to my last class, which was Ceramics.

As soon as the bell rang I grabbed all of my personal belongings and walked out the door. Normally I’d go to the bus stop but this time I wasn’t taking any chances. I didn’t want to have to go through the experience with Bethany and having her asking me questions. I walked into an alleyway and headed towards my way home. It was then that I realized that my backpack seemed a little bit heavier than usual. I put it down on the ground and opened it up. I saw nothing in my backpack. Well, I thought as I put the pack back on my shoulders and continued walking down the alley. That’s weird. I could’ve sworn that my backpack felt heavier. I exited the alley as soon as I saw an opening and continued walking. Along the way, I heard some strange sounds that seemed…. familiar. I turned around only to see a missile about the size of my index finger go through my shoulder. I fell to the ground, grabbing my shoulder in pain, scrambling to see the source of the missile. There was nothing but trash cans and lamp posts. 

“You can’t see us……” A voice spoke as I turned towards the source of it. A set of claws slashed my left eye and cracked my glasses. I started running towards the exit, but then I saw my attackers: robots. Two robots were humanoid in appearance but were red and blue. They had red visors. A green stegosaurus with missiles on its sides, a black mechanical cat, two giant mechanical birds with guns on them. 

Their leader seemed to be some kind of metal bat, who screamed, “Kill him!!!!” 

I started to run from the robots as I grasped my shoulder in pain. I grabbed a trash lid when they fired at me to deflect it, which actually did nothing except give me several third-degree burns. I kept running until I saw a girl playing with her dolls. I looked back, seeing them about to overtake me. They fired with their combined might which missed me but was going to the girl. Dying but willing to protect I pushed the girl out of the way but was hit with a set of blasts in the process. I fell, exhausted and dying. They all stood around me as if they all wanted a piece of me. 

“Looks like you won’t live to see another day boy….” I groaned as I tried to crawl to safety, but I knew my time had come. Funny really. I found it odd that this was how I would die. In the middle of an abandoned street, all alone…. 

Oh no! Do you think he’ll make it? Find out next time on Legacy of the Primes!


End file.
